Ximena life story
by NairSame13
Summary: hello 3 i know i havent made a story i a long time but heres one i made like 3 days ago i hope u enjoy it!   Ximena i my OC character and i dont really no tinker bells life story so no flaming me about that


In Neverland there was two fairies born. One was named Tinker Bell and the other was named Ximena. All the fairies gathered around the newborns and Ximenas looks made them all gasp in faires came in differnt skin colors, but not scared them even more was her eyes. They were a bright neon green and dark red where they were supposted to be her eyes large black markings which they thought she had make up cheeks were a pinkish purple in hair was the only thing that was kinda hair was a very bright yellow and was just above her shoulders, the only thing that made her hair odd is cause that had neon green highlights in it.

After a couple years later her parents where puting on clothes on tinker bell but Ximena was my gosh where was she? Was she hurt?They looked everywhere in the house,then there was a knock at the door, when they opened it here came flying in Ximena with something in her hands."Ximena what do you have?"her mother asked, but Ximena just laughed,"a shiny ball." The next day the owner of the 'shiny ball' came owner was the fairy witch-doctor "That rotten child is no fairy she has a too evil in her soul,"said the witch-doctor in a angery voice "she is a curse,a creature of evilness, she needs to banished to the land of the curses before she distroys us all!".The father yelled back "i think your taken this alittle to far witch doctor she hasnt hurt anyone,im sorry sir you have to leave!" he said pushing the witch docter out the door hugging Ximena,who was cring cause of the witch-doctor anger toward her."YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE,SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE!"with that the father slamed the door in his face,"daddy i didnt me too it was shiny please dont send me away,i love you"the lil girl said clinging to her father's neck tightly. All the father do was pat the girls back and say"dont worry ill wont send you away i promise."But that promise would be broken.

Over the corse of 5 year ximena started stealing more stuff and pulling pranks on her lil sister,ximena was older by 5 minutes, and the other faries, but the prank kinda got more and mor week she put a snake in the swiming hole. She also got beautful which made her lil sister Tinker Bell thought "if people think she pure evil the would ignore her and love me." She then waited till her parents where gone and cut her sisters made Ximena very mad and she chased Tinker Bell around the house with the shears that Tinker Bell used "GET BACK HERE TINK!" ximena a while Tink hide in her room and lock the doors "Tink open this door now"she said while pounding on the door hard.

Tink then called the witch-doctor with extreme fake fear "witch doctor, witch doctor, my sister Ximena is tring to kill me with shears! help me!shes nuts!","omg Tink ill be right there, i knew she was evil i get rid of her forever"he said then hung up the phone."TINKER BELL IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET YOU!"she said with rage in her voice,"You will not you monster from hell!" with that ximena turned around and barely dodged the witch doctors machete"what are you doing?" ximena said walking to the living room "what i should of done on the day of your birth" he repied lunging at her,but a snake creature wraped around his wrist ,making him droping his machete, and flung him across the room like he was a ragdoll. Ximena looked at the creature with amazment. It was dark green in color and had a skiny also had a arrow shaped head,but it had no she look closely and it wasnt a creature it was a tail,her tail? while she was looking at her tail the witch doctor got up and swiftly wraped his hands around Ximena neck tightly making it hard to breath."now you have the tail of the devil,DIE CURSE!".Ximena gasp for air"Tink help!" she yelled with the breathe she had but her sister didnt reply. Any second she would pass out then that would be it for her, she remebered she still had the shears in her hand and she stabed the witch doctor in the stomach. "Ahhhhh you lil brat!" his grip losen which gave her enough time to push him off and grab his machete "stay the hell away from me you freaking phyco!"but he didnt listen and lunged at her again. As he did so Ximenas parents came into the house. The mother scream at the blood on the floor,"Oh my god! where Ximena and Tink!" she said running to Tinks room to find her scared as hell."Ximena! where are you" yelled her father. and he saw the dead witch doctor on the floor and Ximena ... still stabing his lifeless body."DIE DIE DIE DIE" she said between stabs "Ximena stop!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She jumped at her father yelling and droped the wepaon and huged her father and cried.

Just then Tink came in"Tink what happen" he asked tring to calm ximena down "i was playing and then ximena came after me and tried to kill me,then i called the witch doctor for help and she killed him,Daddy she evil!" she said loudly but not yelling."No im not he tried killing me,you belive me dont you"Ximena looked at her fathers face it darken "Daddy...?" before she could finish he grabed her wings and ripped them gasp sharply and feel to the floor "Daddy why...i thought you...you loved me.."she said and she blackout from the pain.

Ximena then was then banished to the land of the Curses where she was to live wings did grow back but before that she had to use her strength and her power to control fire. Even though she was alone she made herself busy by snooping,stealing, and tresspassing into other curses stuff and places so she became known as the Curse of Tresspassing. After her father broke his promise and her heart,she told herself never to show her weak side ever in a while she wanted to go back to Neverland but then the pain comes she'll just look to the sky or water and remeber the fun times she had with her family and old friends.


End file.
